No Angels
by Beautiful Depravity
Summary: Castiel is a lonely young man who cares for his mother and their hotel in the Kansas countryside. Abandoned by his father and friendless, he takes comfort in his work until the carefree Dean Winchester takes an interest. Song fic based on Bastille's No Angels. Set in the late 1960s. Destiel


Castiel trudged down the dirt road, leather pack slung over one shoulder as the summer sun beat down on him. Shimmering waves of heat rose from the road, and as sweat ran into his eyes once again he gave up and stalked over to sit in the shade of a nearby oak.

The long walk from school to the hotel was always painful, but on days like this, the Kansas heat was unbearable. He knew he still had at least three miles left, and ground his fists into his eyes in frustration. He slumped back against the tree, his tattered backpack leaning against his leg as he delayed his inevitable journey.

And that was when he heard it. He sat forward slightly as a car came into view, the roar of its engines unmistakable. It was their car. The 1967 Chevrolet Impala, just made last year. Owned, unfortunately, by the Winchester brothers. The two 'bad boys' with a reputation in town for being as reckless and destructive as possible.

He watched as the car approached, the glare of the sun on the windshield unable to hide the two figures within. Well, at least partially, as whichever one was in the passengers seat was hanging his head out the window like a dog.

He vaguely heard the one say something to the one driving, and suddenly the car was slowing down. Surprisingly, it was the older brother who flashed his cocky grin and leaned his elbows on the door. Usually he drove.

"Hey you! You're Castiel, right?" he called out.

Cas took a minute to marvel over how he could stand wearing that leather jacket in this heat before responding.

"Yes, I am."

"What are you doing sitting on the side of the road?"

Cas saw the other brother drumming impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Resting. It is very hot."

"Well duh," he said, and then turned to his brother. "Hey, we should give him a ride." Not waiting for a response, he turned to ask.

Castiel weighed his options. A ride with the freeloading jerks would we uncomfortable and awkward, but it was very hot.

"Yes please. Thank you," he finally answered, standing up to walk over.

He grabbed his bag and slid into the seat behind the older brother's, offering a meek smile at the curious look he got.

"So where to?" he was asked.

"Where..."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, where to. Where do you want us to take you."

"Technically I'm the one doing the driving, Dean. There's no 'us'," the younger spoke up.

Castiel felt a little better now that he knew at least one of their names.

"Um, the Eden Hotel," he interjected.

"Well then Sam, would you please drive _my_ car to the hotel?"

Sam. Dean and Sam Winchester. He could remember that.

The boys fell silent as the car began to accelerate, and Cas found himself gripping the seat tightly. He wasn't quite used to cars.

"So, Castiel, why the hotel?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"I live there. My mother owns it."

"That's kinda weird," Dean answered, ignoring the disappointed look his brother sent him. "Don't your friends think it's weird hanging out at a hotel?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't really know many people," he responded dejectedly.

"Really? I figured you just didn't know anyone in your guys' class."

Cas looked up sharply. As far as he had known, Dean had been oblivious to his existence until today. How had the guy noticed he shared a class with his brother?

"I work most of the time," he offered.

"Oh," was the only reply.

It seemed like it was hour later that they finally pulled up in front of the hotel, Cas quickly grabbing his bag and opening the he door. He stepped out and closed it, muttering another thank you before turning to leave.

He stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist, and turned around to see Dean leaning out the window and looking up at him.

"See you around, Castiel," he said with a bright smile.

Cas smiled back. "See you around."


End file.
